


Mimir

by deutschistklasse



Series: Grievance Universe [2]
Category: No Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, People, Photomanipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschistklasse/pseuds/deutschistklasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As for my qualifications, I am called Mimir," said the old man. "I trust that will suffice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grievance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146378) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> A character again from the story Grievance. He is Mimir, a sorcerer (based on a photo from Tommy Lee Jones). Sorry, I can't draw grand entrances.


End file.
